


Oneshots

by TokosFantasies



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokosFantasies/pseuds/TokosFantasies
Summary: Just smutty oneshots I found in my notes, I decided to post them for no particular reasonI don’t personally like them much but here they are
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	1. Syomaru

“Hey hot lips.” I wrapped my arms around Komaru’s waist.

“Why do you call me that?” She frowned, pouting.

“Because when I first kissed you, your lips were hot.” I twirled her short, forest green hair around my fingers. 

“They were not!” She blushed. I simply giggled and kissed her cheek. 

I traced my hands across her stomach and flicked her earlobe with my long tongue. 

“S-stop!” She giggled. I slid my hand under her skirt. “Syo!” She cried. 

“Come on, Komaru!” I pleaded. 

“You always want to do stuff!” She moaned.

“Mhmm...did you like my messages earlier?” I teased.

“Of course I did!” Her face turned redder. 

“I tried a new pose for you~” I continued to tease her.

“Yes you did...and the videos-“ she huffed.

“You like?” I hummed in her ear. 

“Y-yes...” she moaned.

“I can do it again for you~” I offered. “To you~” I slipped my hand under her panties. 

“S-Syo...” she groaned softly. I massaged her with my soft fingers. She leaned her weight against me. I used my other hand to slide under her shirt. I cupped my hand around her breast over of her bra. 

“You like that?” I whispered in her ear. 

“Yes...” she gasped. 

“Dirty girl.” I teased her, removing my hand from her clothes. 

“W-wait!” She begged. 

“I just thought we could move this to the bed, don’t you think?” 

“Alright-“ she agreed. 

I led her to the bedroom and closed the door behind us. I began to strip myself down, then lied on the bed. “Well?” I invited her. 

She copied my actions of stripping down to nothing.

“Get on.” I lightly commanded. She nodded and straddled me. 

I placed my hands on her hips and began to rock her on my pelvis. She played along and maneuvered her body on her own. 

I massaged her breasts as she was grinding on me. I rolled her nipples between my fingers. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, grinding faster. I rocked my hips to match her speed and rhythm. 

“Hold on,” I shifted our position so our pussies were touching. “Okay, keep going...” 

“Right,” Komaru began to grind again, but at a slower pace. 

I matched her rhythm again and worked my body with hers. She gripped my arm and huffed. I pushed myself up from beneath her to get a better sensation. I let out a loud moan as I grinded harder against her. The room was filled with the sounds of panting and moaning. 

“Ghnn...Dekomaru..!” I cried, gripping the bed sheets. I was about to lose it, I was so close.

I pressed against her maneuvering my hips in a more bucking motion. She leaned over me, small whimpers escaping her lips. 

“S-Syo I-“ she began

“Me too-“ I cut her off, knowing the exact words that she was trying to say. “Gahh-!” I cried, nearly in a shout. Komaru let out a loud cry as well. I felt a strong orgasm hit, the sheets beneath us caught our fluids. 

Komaru collapsed on top of me. We both lied on the bed catching our breath. 

“I love you...” she spoke between breaths.

“I love you, too...” I kissed her head and stroked her hair.


	2. Tokomaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Oneshot, but tokomaru this time!  
> I still hate it and it’s clearly unfinished

“K-Komaru...” I groaned, embarrassed.

“Come on, you can tell me! What’s it for?” Komaru asked innocently. “Did you have a dog?” She held a black leather collar out in front of her, a matching black leather lead attached to it.

“N-no, that’s not...” I held my breath. 

“Where did you get it? Why do you have it?” She bombarded me with questions. 

“I-it’s nothing, okay?” I looked away from her, my face was red. 

“I don’t see why it’s such a secret. We’ve been together for a while, now, can’t you just tell me?” She pouted.

“F-Fine! It’s to wear!” I bit my thumb nail, embarrassed.

“To wear?” She tilted her head. “For what purpose?” 

“It just...makes me feel good, alright?” My face was burning hot. 

“Put it on!” She held it out. 

“W-What?!” I was shocked. She didn’t seem weirded out at all. 

“Please? For me?” She curled her lip and gave me puppy dog eyes.

“Geez...fine...” I grabbed the collar from her and put it around my neck. 

“You’re so cute!” She smiled wide. I was too embarrassed and red to say anything. “So then what’s this for?” She grabbed the leash, tugging it a little. 

“Hahh...” I covered my mouth. I couldn’t believe I let myself make a noise like that. 

“You...like that?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“I...” that was all I could get out of my mouth regarding words. “Gahh!” I cried when she tugged it again. “W-what?” 

She narrowed her eyes and smirked. “You like it THAT way.” 

“W-what’s with the face-?” I asked nervously. 

“Will you obey me?” She pulled the leash so I was directly in front of her face. 

“I-I...y-yes...” I caught on quickly. “T-there’s more.” 

“More?” She broke character. 

“In the...drawer...” I pointed with my eyes to the drawer to the nightstand on my side of the bed. She pulled it open.

“Notebooks?” I could tell she was confused.

“Under them...” I directed. She dug a little and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. 

“These?” She held them in front of her. I simply nodded. “I can’t put them on you now.”

“What?” I felt nervous. Nervous that she didn’t like where this was going.

“You can’t take your top off with cuffs on, Toko.” She ran her hand under my shirt. 

“R-right.” Her hand was cool against my warm skin. 

She removed her hand and grabbed the bottom of my shirt, pulling it over my head, then tossing it on the floor next to the bed. 

“Hands out.” She ordered. I did as she asked. 

She locked the cuffs around my wrists and pulled them up from the chain holding them together, putting them around the edge of the bed frame. She leaned in and kissed my neck, while simultaneously unhooking my bra and tossing it on the floor with my shirt. I moaned softly as she kissed my skin. I watched her pull my skirt and panties down my legs, dropping them both on the floor. I was completely bare aside from my stockings. 

Komaru took a moment to undress herself, leaving her socks on. She tugged at the leash again, causing me to release another moan. I was totally aroused and wet. 

Komaru stood on the bed, towering above me. “Me first~” She insisted. 

“Y-yes ma’am.” I agreed. I began to lap at her wet area. I started out gentle, teasing her until she was dripping into my mouth. I pushed my tongue inside her, as deep as I could get it. 

“G-good girl.” She moaned as I pushed myself into her. I massaged her walls with my tongue and pushed it in and out. It took a few minutes, but I was enjoying the dirty work. She came on my face, and I didn’t even care. She backed up and got on her stomach. “Your turn.” 

“P-please...” I begged. I spread my legs for her, and she dove right in. She mimicked the movements I performed on her. I tried not to moan too loud, but I was failing. She stopped before my climax. “W-What are you doing?” I breathed heavily. 

“Doing something else.” She pushed one of her legs under mine, and her other over my other leg. She rocked her hips, and I copied. Our wet, aroused centers rubbed together. We both let out moans as we picked up our pace. It wasn’t long before we both reached climax, leaving us panting, gasping for air.


End file.
